A Wolf's Smile
by hatsuyuki
Summary: Ever wondered why Okita smiles all the time, well, here's what i think...p/s: gomen saitoh fans, i think i made Saitoh a little...well, read and you'll find out ;)


A wolf's smile  
  
Disclaimer: Sessha does not own any of the Rk characters...in fact, sessha does not own anything...* sniff sniff * They all belong to Watsuki Nobuhiro.  
Notes: AU...probably OOC too...anyway, on with the fic...  
  
  
It was a normal day. Okita, Captain of the first troop in the Shinsengumi, had just been told by the doctors that he had gotten tuberculosis that morning. In such a short time, the boy's usually cheerful face had become dull.  
  
Saitoh: Okita!  
  
Okita: Huh?  
* turns around *  
What's wrong?  
  
Saitoh: Where are you going?  
  
Okita: For a walk, why?  
  
Saitoh: I don't think you should go out now, there's a very strange disease going on now.  
  
Okita: I'll be fine, I'll be back soon.  
  
Before Saitoh could stop the boy, he was already out of he gate, and heading towards town.  
  
Saitoh: Something's wrong with that boy...  
  
When Okita reached town, the people avoided him, seeing his uniform, they all moved away when they saw him walk by. The people stared as they saw the boy walk past.  
  
Okita: 'I can't blame them for their reactions. Who would not be afraid of someone who took so many lives...'  
  
* bump *  
  
Okita: * falls down *  
Itai!  
  
Little girl: * looks at the Okita *  
Gomenasai!  
* walks towards Okita and stands beside him *  
Oniisan, daijobu?  
  
Okita: Aa...  
* gets up *  
You really should be going now, your mother must be worried.  
  
Little girl: * shakes her head *  
Grandmother told me that okaachan is away with otosan.  
  
Okita: 'That's what most people tell their children when one of their family members die.'  
Is that so?  
  
Little girl: Hai!  
  
Okita: Then, your grandmother will be worried for you.  
  
Little girl: No, she died yesterday night.  
  
Okita: Oh...  
  
Little girl: * smile *  
But it doesn't matter.  
  
Okita: 'She smiles even though she just lost the people closest to her, strange...'  
Well, I have to go now, and I think you too.  
* pats her on her head, before walking off *  
  
  
~A while later~  
  
Okita: 'She's still following me...'  
* turns around *  
Didn't I ask you to go home?  
  
Little girl: Oniisan, can I follow you?  
  
Okita: * looks at the girl in shock *  
Hai, if you want to...  
  
Little girl: Hai!  
  
Okita: What's your name?  
  
Little girl: Akiko.  
  
Okita: Hai, Akiko. I'm Okita.  
  
Akiko: * nods *  
* looks at the people who were all avoiding them *  
Ne, oniisan, what are they so scared of ?  
  
Okita: Me.  
  
Akiko: Why?  
  
Okita: ...  
  
The question was left unanswered.  
  
~ Outside town by a steam ~  
  
Okita: Aikiko chan?  
  
Akiko: Hm?  
  
Okita: Why do you smile all the time? Even after you are alone, why do you smile?  
  
Akiko: Because it makes me feel better.  
There is no use in feeling sad about something.  
Ne, oniisan, why do you frown?  
  
Okita: What kind of question is that?  
  
Akiko: I just want to know.  
  
Okita: Because I just found out that I don't have much time left.  
  
Akiko: You're going to leave?  
  
Okita: * nod *  
  
Akiko: Why?  
  
Okita: Because I'm sick.  
  
Akiko: eh?  
  
Okita: Ne, I think I should take you home now, it's getting late.  
  
Akiko: Hai!  
  
  
~Outside a house~  
  
Okita: Hai!  
  
Akiko: * turns to walk towards the door *  
Ne, oniisan...  
* turns to face him *  
Promise to always keep your smile, ne? You'll look better.  
  
Okita: * nods *  
Hai hai.  
  
Akiko: Sayonara...  
* walks into the house *  
  
Okita: 'Sayonara??'  
  
  
~That night~  
  
Saitoh: I think he has lost it.  
  
Shinsengumi member: * nods *  
  
Okita: Saitoh-san, there's nothing wrong with me.  
  
Saitoh: Then why have you been smiling ever since you got back?  
You look like a doll, or someone who has a hanger stuck in his mouth.  
  
Okita: * sweatdrop *  
It's really nothing, it just helps me feel better.  
  
Saitoh: Feel better?  
'Masaka!'  
Tell me the truth, are you dying already?  
* reaches out his hand and places it on Okita's forehead *  
  
Okita: Iie. Nothing can get rid of me that easily.  
  
Saitoh: Hai hai.  
  
Okita: Yare yare...I think I'll be going to bed now.  
  
Saitoh: Hai, and hopefully you'll be back to normal in the morning.  
  
Okita: 'What is that supposed to mean?'  
* walks towards his room *  
'I really should go and thank the girl tomorrow, she was right.'  
  
  
~ The next day ~  
  
Okita: * stands outside the door of the house *  
Is anyone home? Aikiko?  
  
No answer came.  
  
Okita: * pulls a passerby to him *  
Sumimasen.  
  
Passerby: * jumps *  
H-hai?!  
  
Okita: Do you know of a girl who lives here?  
  
Passerby: * looks at Okita as if he has lost his mind *  
Ano, there is no girl who lives here.  
  
Okita: Huh?  
  
Passerby: There used to be a family who stay here, and they had a daughter, but all of them were killed just a few days back.  
  
Okita: * stares at the man in shock *  
A-arigatou...  
  
Passerby: * walks away as fast as he could *  
  
Okita: It was real, right?  
* leans on the wall of the shabby house *  
Aikiko...  
  
From that day on, Okita kept the meeting with the mysterious girl to himself. He went into every battle smiling, thinking of the girl. Remembering what she had told him.  
  
~Owari~  
  
Saitoh: I still think the boy has lost his mind.  
  
Hatsuyuki: Orroooo...anyway, gomen gomen minna-san, a very lame fic, I know. My first shot at a one-shot fic...(???that sounded wrong) Anyway, pls r&r, ne?   
  
Saitoh: Like they will...  
  
Hatsuyuki & Okita: * draw their katanas *  
  
Saitoh: Errrr....ano....i think this is the time where I take my leave.  
* inches away *  
  
Hatsuyuki: Anyway, pls r&r ne, arigatou! 


End file.
